


The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 2

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intimacy, Joyful, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Playful Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: The challenge takes a VERY pleasurable turn with an afternoon of... well... afternoon delight at Crowley's flat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> FYI- this one is LONG for some reason... but it's mostly tender loving porn and who doesn't want extra porn? (I know why you REALLY subscribe ;-) ) 
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Day 2- Tuesday: Crowley's Flat

While the majority of Crowley's plants have been moved to the greenhouse in the South Downs, there are still a few in the conservatory at his flat that he tends to, so he almost always spends at least one day a week there so he can take care of them. His flat is minimalist and dark, which he likes, but taking all of the plants out of the space would actually make it too dreary… even for him. 

The Demon has given permission for the Angel to bring just a touch more comfort into the space. There is a bookshelf in the bedroom that wasn't there before, as well as a stylish but very comfortable black leather couch in front of the television for movie-watching and TV binges. 

While they enjoy coming here together, sometimes they will take a day apart which is perfectly fine for both of them. Aziraphale honors the fact that the bookshop isn't the only place where Crowley feels comfortable, and sometimes the Demon likes to be away from the clutter and among the sleek lines and angles of this place. He likes to take time to tend to the plants and other projects, or simply wants to be with his artwork and in his own space. He also occasionally misses his extensive record collection, state-of-the-art fancy bathroom and other comforts. 

Speaking of the record collection, Crowley has been organizing it today… making selections of albums to bring to the cottage… and all the packing and bending and crouching and searching hasn't been great for his back. Usually he can miracle away this kind of discomfort in his corporation, or loosen up the tight muscles with a trip to his steam shower… but then he recalls his 'challenge' for the week and feels his eyebrows quirk up before the idea fully solidifies…

"Angel!" 

"Yes dear?" 

"Find a good place to stop in your book, I'm on my way… and I have a request!" 

Crowley expects the Angel to still be reading when he saunters into his bedroom but the Angel has already closed his book and is sitting in the center of the bed with an excited look on his face. 

"I am very much looking forward to your request Crowley… how may I be of service?" 

Crowley feels a twitch in his nether regions at the way the Angel says 'service'… all signals suggest the Angel will be game for many kinds of touches this afternoon. 

"Well um… my back's bothering me a little from all that organizing…"

"I sympathize love… organizing my shelves can do tortuous things to my neck and shoulders…"

"Yeah… so I thought perhaps you might… well… will you please rub my back for a little while? Just to get some of these knots out?" 

"My sweet Tensity is tense is he?" Aziraphale asks his question with a slightly wicked smile. 

"Yeah… could take care of it in my steam shower of course... but... um…" 

"But you've been given an assignment, and you're fulfilling it quite diligently." 

Crowley blushes a little at the praise, and finds himself shuffling a bit as he waits for the Angel to make the next move.

"Shall I snap us into some more comfortable clothing for this endeavor Demon mine?" 

"Please."

Fingers are snapped, and Aziraphale is dressed in his usually white silk pajama set, and Crowley is in just his black silk bottoms. The Demon is about to get on the bed, when a small thought enters his mind, 'I wish he'd snapped me naked…'. Instead of filing the thought away, he thinks of the purpose of this whole 'exercise' for the week, and despite some trepidations, he dares to ask for something else that he wants. 

"Um… Angel… how would you feel if my, um… bottoms came off too?" 

Aziraphale only smiles in return, wordlessly snaps his fingers a second time, and Crowley is naked in front of him. 

They've been together in a romantic sense for many months now, they are engaged, they have been naked so many times together in ways both sexual and non… and yet the Angel stares at him like it's the very first time it has ever happened. There is a combination of shock and wonder and heat and reverence in Aziraphale's gaze that makes Crowley tingle and ache in the sweetest ways. 

He knows the Angel finds him attractive… he knows the Angel is not the only living being that finds him attractive… and yet there is always a part of the Demon that finds himself surprised to have eyes rake over him in this way. To know that the Angel loves him and wants him continues to feel like a miracle, no matter how many times this happens. 

"You know Angel I really should charge you for staring… might make enough to buy us another cottage…" 

"Forgive me dear, but… you are just the most exquisite creature on this spinning globe." 

The Angel's fingers are moving slightly, like he's eager to touch Crowley, so the Demon stops the gazing session a bit short to say, "May I get onto the bed Angel? Get your hands on me? Please?" 

Crowley swears he can hear the Angel shudder a little as he nods and Crowley crosses to lie face down on his luxurious slate-gray sheets. Aziraphale maneuvers to sit at his side and begins coasting his hands up and down the Demon's lithe form, just light touches at first, then gradually increasing the pressure. 

The naked Demon allows all kinds of sounds, from moans to grunts to shuddering breaths, escape his lips as Aziraphale digs soft strong hands into the knots along his spine. His face is buried in a pillow but there can be no doubt of how much pleasure the Angel is giving him. The hands ease tension, raise up gooseflesh, and… as they work lower and lower towards his arse… cause little erotic sparks to burst as well. 

"You know Angel, the gluteal muscles can carry a great deal of tension in them…" 

"Can they now?" the Angel responds in mock surprise… causing Crowley to laugh a little and then gasp as Aziraphale begins to knead at the muscles in his rear. His hips move almost involuntarily against the sheets as the Angel continues, moving down to his hips, then thighs, then legs… and when he gets to Crowley's feet, Aziraphale lets out a sweet, almost wistful sigh… 

"You know Crowley… this is what I should have done for you the first night I ever came here."

Crowley's mind does that thing that sometimes happens in movies, where the action of life rewinds, and suddenly they are back in this flat the night the apocalypse was averted. It had been a tense and difficult night, for a wide variety of reasons. They were terrified. They were exhausted but completely incapable of resting from the ordeals of the day. Heartbroken from the loss of the Bookshop and the Bentley. Certain that they would perish in the morning. And so they had stayed up all night… figuring out the prophecy… convincing each other that it would work despite their shared doubts… actually swapping… and then practicing their imitations of the other. Morning had come and they had parted, planning to meet up again at St. James. 

"Kneading your hands into my arse? I mean… I wouldn't have objected but… OI!" Crowley giggled over the smack Aziraphale gave to said arse in exchange for the comment. This actually relieved Crowley, he was worried they were about to have a sad conversation, but instead Aziraphale started rubbing his feet and continued speaking with a contemplative tone… 

"Trust me dear boy… I don't regret how we spent that evening… if we hadn't spent our time focusing on the swap we may very well not be where we are now."

"Very true Angel…"

"And… I remember how tense you were that night, my love. For goodness sake you'd stopped time just a few hours earlier! I could tell you were so drained and yet so stressed and fearful… it would have been an ideal night to find the courage to relieve some of that tension… to start to show you how much I cared for you… especially given that it might have been the last night we… oh dear…"

As Crowley had feared a moment ago, this was indeed going in the direction of a sad conversation. "Angel, to keep with the whole 'asking you for stuff' thing… could you come up here and lie down next to me please?"

Crowley stays on his belly, but moves some of his many pillows around so that Aziraphale can lie down on his side and face the Demon as he speaks to him.

"Aziraphale, we've always said we didn't want to focus on regrets, eh? And I know we haven't talked much about that night. But when I think back, it was definitely a frenzy. These corporations were full of their own adrenaline and we were definitely riding high on our own celestial and occult energy. I was in no place to relax and neither were you… the stakes were too high. Plus, I think my heart would probably have either exploded or stopped if you'd suggested a relaxing massage… though I appreciate the sentiment." 

The Demon takes Aziraphale's hand and pulls it to his lips to kiss, seeing the slightly sad expression leave the Angel's face as he processes Crowley's words. 

"Of course dear… we did what we needed to do that night… and it got us the results we needed. You know my mind often wanders towards the past. I can't help but think sometimes of all the ways we could have been loving each other throughout our shared history. And I know your mind often does the same…"

Crowley feels himself blush a little bit as his extraordinary imagination dips into his fantasy library for a moment. "Well, you know my imagination runs away with me Angel…"

"Your imagination inspires extraordinary ideas and action dear heart… and I don't think there's anything wrong with… um… dipping into that imagination of yours once in a while…"

Crowley notices that rare but delightful wicked glint in the Angel's blue eyes, and several reservations the Demon has about 'asking the Angel for things' suddenly slip away. 

"Oh really now…? Hmmm… well Angel… my imagination can think up all kinds of things to happen in this bed… but the one that sounds the best at the moment is to ride you until the plants start trembling and the neighbors call about 'sound disturbances'"… 

For a split second, Crowley worries his suggestion might be too bold, but the Angel's responding smile along with the slight flush of his cheeks shows that he's game. 

With a playful tone, Aziraphale responds, "But love… this exercise of ours is about me giving you touch and lavishing you with attention…" 

"And I am asking for touch and attention… specifically from your cock… inside me… as soon as possible."

Aziraphale giggles in response and gives a playful smack to Crowley's arse. "Wiley Old Serpent." 

"Permission to have my way with you Angel? Before you have your way with me?" 

The Angel flops over onto his back, snaps his fingers to banish his pajamas, and holds his arms open; giving a joyful yelp when Crowley pounces on top of him and begins rocking his lanky form against Aziraphale's plush curves. After some heated kisses, playful nips and their hardening efforts grinding deliciously together, Crowley suddenly pops up to look the Angel in the eye…

"Huh…" 

"What dear?" 

"I've never had sex in this bed…" 

The Angel looks genuinely surprised. "Oh… but… haven't you owned the property for years? Through all the renovations?"

"Yeah… but… you're the only one I've ever brought back here… so… other than extraordinary amounts of wanking… I haven't had sex in this bed or this flat for that matter… always happened elsewhere…" 

"I see… I'm honored." 

"As well you should be." 

"Right… back to kissing then?" 

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" 

Their lips join again, and delightful giggles break through as they continue. Crowley loves, as the more experienced partner, when they both can share in something new as their sexual relationship grows. Intercourse is still fairly new to them as a couple, and the Angel is still a bit too skittish to introduce new positions. Fortunately, riding Aziraphale is just as exhilarating as he ever imagined it would be, and as he feels his arousal grow, he finds his patience is gone and he would like his fiancé inside him immediately thank you very much. 

He snaps his fingers, shudders and moans at sudden sensations, pops up to straddle Aziraphale's hips, and grabs onto the Angel's throbbing, ready cock to sink onto…

"Wait Crowley! I haven't prepped you dear!" 

"Sorry Angel, no patience on my end today... I prepped myself already… want you now… please?" 

The Angel huffs for just a moment… Crowley knows he likes to take his time with most of these things, enjoy the ritual of the preparation… but his blue eyes are flooded with desire and he nods enthusiastically over Crowley's questioning gaze. 

Crowley feels himself smile, lines himself up, and sinks down. He feels great relief combined with the sharp sparks of the stretch, and the pure pleasure of his Angel inside of him. 

They both can't help but gasp, just as they did the first time, just as they will likely do many more times when this union takes place. It feels like a miracle… it feels like the most natural thing in existence. Aziraphale doesn't even have to ask if Crowley is ready before the Demon starts to enthusiastically take his pleasure, grabbing onto the headboard above Aziraphale's head for extra leverage and support. 

"Oh! Oh my dear… my word… OH!" 

Crowley suddenly realizes he's going quite a bit quicker and harder than he has in their past experiences and slows down a little to check in, "Too much Angel? Too fast…?" He is delightfully surprised by Aziraphale's response…

"No! Oh no my dear it's exquisite… oh my… please… don't stop… do what you need… I'm finding your pace VERY enjoyable actually…" 

Crowley cackles a bit with glee and resumes lifting himself up and down with great gusto, pulling moans from Aziraphale and even a few tentative but strong bucks of the Angel's hips to meet him. He takes a moment to guide Aziraphale a little… remembering that penetration is very new for him, and the Angel can sometimes develop anxiety over whether or not he's 'doing well' with experiences they are having. 

"Take my hips Angel, that's it… move me so we're moving together, yeah? We can both be in control here, it's ok. Yes… like that… just a little more… FUCK… fuck oh fuck oh fuck yes… I love you… OH!"

Their pace is quick, but no less joy flows between them as they find just the right angle for both of them to feel incredible… the Angel is positively beaming over how mindless Crowley is with pleasure, letting out a few huffing breaths that almost sound like laughter. 

"Gorgeous… oh… oh my Crowley you look stunning my dear… OH… Oh I would like to see you come soon… would you like to…?" 

"Yesssssss…" somewhere in his addled brain, Crowley registers that Aziraphale has taken hold of his leaking cock and is pumping him towards the inevitable. Crowley uses his marvelously slinky hips to create the perfect friction, and has a moment of ecstasy prior to his own when he feels the Angel come with the most glorious moan and shudder of the delicious thighs beneath him. He feels himself let out a sound almost like a laugh as he climaxes, pulses and spills onto the Angel's hand before collapsing on top of him in a heap of breath and bliss. 

Suddenly, they are laughing, and nuzzling into each other's neck and shoulders… kissing and hugging each other tight. Crowley thinks to himself that he certainly wouldn't have minded if their night after the end of the world had involved this activity… but he can't imagine it ever being this joyful. A lot of very careful, gentle pacing has got them here… to enjoying this kind of sex with each other… and he knows he wouldn't have wanted things between them to play out any other way. 

Crowley feels Aziraphale slip out of him, and he calms himself enough to snap them clean before moving to the Angel's side and grasping his hand. 

"Crowley?"

"Yeah?" 

"Forgive this question… if it sounds naive…"

"You can ask me anything Angel… especially now… after THAT…" 

"Ha… well yes… about THAT… why were we laughing Crowley? Is laughter during sex common?" 

"Not sure I'm an authority on what is and isn't common Angel, but I think if there's a lot of love and joy and just a sprinkling of acknowledgement that what you're doing together is a little bit awkward and ridiculous… you can get some really nice laughs in... like we just did."

"Hmmm… I will always be fascinated by how the same act in the same position can feel so different each time." 

"And I will always appreciate your insights Angel. So… shall we dress and head back to the shop?" 

"We could, but I am also quite amenable to staying right here for the rest of the day followed by my sweet Demon fixing supper in his beautiful kitchen." 

"And you say I'm the one with good ideas Angel." 

"I'm glad we broke in your bed Crowley." 

"Ha! I'm glad you're the only one other than me who will ever have amazing sex in it." 

As the two celestials shuffle down into the covers for an afternoon nap, Crowley cannot help but let himself be a little excited about what he'll ask the Angel for in the way of touch tomorrow. His hesitance will never fully leave him, but he is definitely starting to learn from experience that asking for what he wants can result in some very pleasant experiences.


End file.
